Fortune or Misery?
by Daalny
Summary: An alternate look at the events of "your sudden death question"  The Fairie Queene was a go!  Hobson/Lewis


Fortune seemed to smile upon those at the Oxfordshire Police Station. Jean Innocent had a stress free drive to Norfolk for her cousins wedding and her husband was able to upgrade their hotel room to a suite. This fact had her dreaming about the bathtub. James Hathaway also had painless drive to Somerset for his Music Festivial. He was able to obtain the last locker in a storage facility on the grounds, as he was listening to music he would periodically tap his pocket and remember his guitar was safely locked up. It would be debated later if it were fortune or misery that smiled upon Laura Hobson and Robert Lewis.

They too had a journey but there was an accident of one of the Motorways which added a lengthy delay. Nonetheless they were finally able to arrive at a modern little country house hotel on its own grounds with a swimming pool, gymnasium, and jogging trail. The only problem was that due to their lateness of three hours and another couple waving a wad of cash one of their rooms had been given away.

Currently Robbie Lewis was watching his good friend nearly meltdown before him. "Laura it's all right"

The blonde was pacing, "No! What is the good of booking two rooms, plural, if they're going to give them up?"

Frustrated Robbie stands and grabs Laura by the arms to stop her pacing, "Look I agree with you. The fact is there is no more rooms and with it being a bank holiday I doubt any bugger else is going to have any luck. We'll make do."

That night they had dinner in one of the small restaurants near by. Over dinner the anxiety and frustration of having to share one hotel room faded away. It wasn't until they walked back to the country house that the awkwardness set in. While the room was a double it was really only intended for one. A bed just shy of a Queen and a small wardrobe and dresser adorn the room. A full bathroom if off to the side but contains only one sink.

Hosbon muttered underneath her breath as she rummaged through her suitcase to find her toiletries. Lewis hung the garment bag containing his tuxedo up in the wardrobe. He then kicked his bag beside the dresser. "Use the dresser love, most of me clothes are that anti-wrinkle sort."

His words calm Laura who flashed him a smile before removing various clothes out of her bag.

"Is it cold in here?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah it is a bit chilly, I'll phone the front desk." Laura said as she flung a bra into a drawer. Being a gentleman Robbie ducked into the bathroom with bundle and a small bag. He washes his face and brushes his teeth before putting on a well-worn grey T-shirt that at one point was black and a pair of cotton sleeps pants. When he exits he sees that Laura has also changed. A pair of pajama bottoms and grey tank top adorns her. To Robbie the room seemed to have contradicting temperatures. There was a distinct chill in the air, which a portion of Laura's anatomy was reacting to however Lewis was starting to sweat.

"Bathroom is free" Is his shout and he's amazed that his voice doesn't crack. As Laura moves past him she speaks, "Front desk says there's a little hiccup with the heating…brush my teeth."

Rolling his eyes heavenward Robbie sighs before moving to the left side of the room to get into bed. He's always slept on that side; even in the years with Val gone he still sleeps on that side. Listening to the sounds in the bathroom he interprets the muffled noises he hears. Soon it is silent and the door creaks as Laura exits.

"Hope you don't mind I choose this side." Is the deep rumble.

"No, that's no problem" She states before slipping into the bed.

Both are lying on their backs waiting for sleep to come. Laura turns on her side to face Robbie, "Do you snore?"

The question surprises him and he chuckles which soon turns into deep bouts of laughter, which shake the bed. "No, no I don't snore."

This small exchange is able to diffuse the awkwardness of the fact that they're sharing a bed.

Eventually sleep claimed them both. Robbie had learned the ability, through marriage, to stay on one side of a bed. Laura never had to learn this and during the night she had moved towards the middle. Although he was asleep he instinctively raised his arm over his head to allow for more room. Laura unconsciously took advantage of the increase in space. Also the two provided warmth for each other in the coldness of the room.

In the morning Laura awoke first and was mortified to find that she had cuddled against her friend. Seeing that he was still asleep she quickly extricated herself and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once the shower was running Robbie decided to move. He had been awake but had feigned sleep lest he wake Laura also he didn't want her embarrassed. Slowly the blood was starting to return to his arm that Laura had been laying on for most of the night. Not wanting to catch her out of the shower he stuffed his feet into some flip flops and grabbed his rolled up towel which contained his swim trunks.

Robbie's decision to take a swim would have various effects. Some would debate later whether it was fortune or misery.

The swimming pool was a short walk outside the hotel. What looked like a barn was actually the enclosure for the swimming pool. The pool was composed of blue tile and a quick dunk of the hand revealed the water was heated. A quick assessment of the building revealed a changing area in the corner. The tall Inspector moved towards it and quickly disrobed shoving his pajamas into one of the cubicle units. Lewis closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders before simply walking off of the edge into the pool. When he surfaced he shook his head before beginning free-style laps.

Laura was panicking; Robbie was gone from the room. A quick glance about the room had yielded no clues as to where he had gone. His trainers and dress shoes were in the corner and his clothes seemed to be undisturbed in his bag. There was no note either. She all but ran to the gravel driveway, which widened into a carpark. The dark blue Vauxhall was still there which gave her some comfort. But where in the hell had he gone?

Circling back around the hotel she noticed a footpath on faith she took it and it led her to a barn.

"oh so this is where the pool is!" She muttered. Motion to her right had her swiveling her head. A man was emerging from the pool not bothering with the steps merely launching himself out with the use of his arms. Laura watched in rapture as water droplets rolled down the broad shoulders and down his back. The body she was staring at turned so the man was sitting on the edge he had just pushed up on. From this distance she was relieved and horrified to see that it was Robert Lewis emerging from the pool.

The urge to go over and slap him for scaring the hell out of her fled when he finally saw her standing in the entrance. "Good morning lass, sleep well?"

The cheerfulness in his voice coupled with the fact that he did not run off made her want to laugh and cry—simultaneously. She merely said in an equally cheerful tone, "Fancy breakfast?"

Robbie showered in the Pool's facilities before putting his pajamas back on. When they got back to the hotel he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and dressed.

Robbie showered in the Pool's facilities before putting his pajamas back on. When they got back to the hotel he quickly grabbed some clean clothes, shaved and dressed. The Hotel had a small dining area where the two ate a sumptuous breakfast. Laura had trouble keeping her attention on her food. All she could focus on was Robbie's forearms and his biceps. He was wearing another short-sleeved shirt and as he cut into his eggs his arms flexed and Laura was helpless against it. Ever since she had spied him in the pool her thoughts had strayed into more graphic areas when it came to her friend.

For that's what Robbie is—her friend.

After breakfast the two took a stroll on the jogging path making sure they stayed to the side if any joggers wished to pass. So far it was a moot point there were no joggers. Both spoke about work and other topics they began discussing the Opera they were going to see.

"My Dad took me to an adaptation of Fairie Queene when I was 14 and I hadn't read A midsummer night's dream. I do remember being swept away by it all." Laura said airily.

"Hoping to get swept up again?" Robbie asks.

She smiled, "In a way. I've now read Shakespeare so perhaps I'll get more out of it."

Robbie kicked a stray stone on the path, "I remember the first time I heard the Opera, Morse had a cassette. Couldn't understand a bloody word, like that time he sent me and Val off to see The Magic Flute.

"That the one with the dragon?" Laura asks thoughtfully.

Robbie rolls his eyes, "Aye that's the one."

They both share laugh and Laura's right foot catches in a divot causing her to list. She collides with Robbie who steadies her, "Steady on love."

"We should report that to the main office." She says with a laugh.

Whether it was fortune or misery would be decided later, Robbie's arm stayed around Laura for the rest of the walk.

It would be an afternoon performance. The pair of them decided that Laura should get ready first. "Give me ten minutes" She had said.

Robbie stayed in the lobby; the desk clerk was handwriting directions to the theatre that would bypass some of the main roads. Sensing that enough time had elapsed Robbie climbed the stairs to the room. The door was slightly ajar and he gave it a push it would be debated later whether it was fortune or misery.

Just stepping inside the threshold he saw Laura clad in black silk trimmed with lace. Matching bra and knickers his brain supplied. She was bending leaning over the bed smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress, which was laid out on top. The increased beating of his heart reminded him that he was staring at a nearly nude Laura. Executing a perfect and silent about face he leaned up against the wall. Flicking his wrist revealed his watch and he counted three revolutions before knocking on the door.

She answered it wearing what looked like an ankle length green silk slip, over it was a sheath of black lace. Robbie bit the inside of his cheek to keep from remembering what was underneath it. "You look beautiful Laura." It was endearing to see her duck her head shyly. Moving past her Robbie grabbed his garment bag from the wardrobe and stepped into the bathroom. He dressed quickly but in his haste he fumbled with his tie.

"Damn!" Was the yell from the bathroom.

Laura tried not to laugh; she pushed open the door and saw a man capable of solving horrific crimes swearing over a piece of fabric.

"Here let me" She moved into his personal space and his arms dropped to the sides. He could smell her perfume and he closed his eyes. Laura took the opportunity to study the man before her. The small bathroom was weaving some sort of spell for when he opened his eyes he closed the distance and kissed her.

Lips and breath mingled together and the sounds echoed in the bathroom. It was Robbie who tore his mouth away first breathing hard. Laura nuzzled against his chest.

From her position Laura felt more than heard Robbie's rumble, "you really do look nice. Come on lets not waste this fancy dress."

She nodded and they strolled hand in hand to the carpark. It would be debated later if this was fortune or misery that while Robbie was driving Laura was forced to keep her hands to herself.

The theatre was fairly modern; a Youngman took their tickets and an usher showed them to their seats. They traded some smalltalk over the contents of the playbill however soon silence fell over the hall as the lights dimmed signaling the start of the Opera.

The production of the Fairie Queene was top rate, costumes were vibrant and the voices rich. Nonetheless it couldn't stop Robbie from stealing glances at the woman sitting beside him. For her part Laura kept her eyes on the Opera yet she knew if she were asked later she wouldn't be able to recall key details.

_This must be what a bride feels like on her wedding night _She thought.

When the Opera was over night had fallen and there was a chill in the air. Laura shivered from a combination of temperature and anticipation. Ever the gentleman Robbie shed his tuxedo jacket and wrapped her in it.

The ride back to the hotel felt like an eternity to them both. When he pulled up on the handbrake he reached over and pulled her to him to taste her lips again. It was partially in due to his bad back that he didn't pull her into the back seat of the car. Robbie grinned, as he took in the sight of Laura in the soft illumination from the car's dome light. Kiss swollen lips, tumbled hair made her irresistible.

"I want you," he murmured softly.

There he had said it; they were officially dissolving their friendship to rebuild it in another form. Their footsteps were muted by the carpet on the stairs soon they came to their room. Once safely enclosed in the room they resumed kissing. They took their time exploring one another's mouth. Years of friendship had blossomed into _this _and they wouldn't be rushed. It was Laura who moved first, her hands running up the arms she had longed to touch since seeing them in the pool. Eventually her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them. Robbie mirrored her actions by pushing off the tuxedo jacket. When it came time for the dress to join the rest of the clothes on the floor he smiled, "You do that bit, I don't want to ruin your dress."

Since there were no zips the dress was pulled over her head leaving her in her heels and matching set of undergarments.

Being so close to her and actually seeing her up close made him hard. She had so power over him. Hands returned to pick at the rest of the clothing and soon nothing remained except skin. As a doctor Laura knew that skin is the largest organ of the body having hers firmly pressed against Robbie's set her nerve-endings a light with sensation. Fingertips caressed and lips met again. Steeling her nerve Laura ran her hand down her soon to be lover's chest until she reached his groin. She watched as he threw his head back overwhelmed with sensation. She wanted to see him come undone. However, her wrist was soon encircled by one of his hands her brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. He moved forward the solid bulk of him pushing her back onto the bed.

He quickly joined her and two engaged in a passionate frottage. Laura senses were on overload, every point of contact was intolerable and pleasurable at the same time. Her thighs were burning and she rubbed them together to alleviate the ache but it only intensified. Robbie saw the war raging inside her and pushed her on her back. He kissed her mouth, then her neck her sternum was next and Laura was slowly realizing where he was going.

Robbie truly enjoyed giving pleasure to a woman. It had been too long since he had had the privilege of giving pleasure. Soon Laura cries were escalating encouraging Robbie to intensify the strokes of his tongue. Laura's back left the bed and long wail escaped her throat. She floated down slowly as he kissed her thigh and knee. Laura craned her neck to look at her lover.

The smug look on Robbie's face had her wanting to wipe it of. Using the element of surprise and her lower center of gravity she was able to flip him. The look of shock on his face as he pushed himself up on his elbows was a look Laura would cherish. She quickly straddled his hips taking him within her.

"Laura" Robbie's brain couldn't decipher whether it was a prayer or a sigh. The pleasures of the flesh! He never thought he would ever experience them again. A hot shower and his fist didn't come close to _this_. He slowed his breathing and for a while it gave him control over his body not letting the overwhelming desire to come consume him. However, when Laura leaned forward and purposefully brushed her breasts over his chest his control snapped. Grabbing her hips he began a pounding rhythm. Laura was whispering all sorts of lewd and wonderful things in his ear causing him to vocalize with each push of his hips. It was too much, Robbie pulled Laura against him and he came with a grunt.

It took a while for them to disentangle themselves from one another. Robbie was the first to move he swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded to the bathroom. He returned with one of the smaller towels and gently cleaned Laura's thighs another trip to the bathroom and he was back with her. The bed, which at first seemed too small to hold them now seemed huge as the two snuggled together. Laura was able to grab the bedclothes with her toes and move the duvet over them.

"Neat trick" Robbie praised.

In the early morning hours the pair made love again. When the sun streamed through the large window the two woke and after sometime went down for breakfast. Both had decided in the night that fortune had favored them this weekend.

Newly married couple Jennifer and Patrick had been looking forward to the bank holiday weekend. Patrick had seen the Hotel in a magazine and on a whim decided to drive to see if they could get a room. A handful of cash seemed to have fortune smiling on them. Fortune quickly turned to misery. The room was freezing on the first night and Jennifer had stolen most of the bedclothes leaving Patrick freezing. They had complained to the front desk and were assured that the problem was resolved. The next night they had gone to bed early but were woken by a particularly noisy couple having sex.

Trying to salvage something of the weekend they had ordered a large English breakfast. They were beginning to tuck in when a couple at the table next to them, a tall man and small blonde started a conversation.

The man spoke, "I know I shouldn't bring it up but are you ready for work on Tuesday?"

The blonde nodded while chewing, swallowing she spoke, "Yeah, one corpse is just like the next you just cut down the middle, like this sausage!" The tall man laughed as the blonde expertly handled her knife to bisect the sausage.

Jennifer and Patrick shoved their full plates aside it was official Misery was the third man on their bank holiday weekend. Laura and Robbie were making out on the bed in the afternoon when the phone startled them. Robbie stretched his long arm and snatched up the handset " 'ello, yeah hold on." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"That room you originally booked is free, do you still want it?" He asks with a grin that bordered on shit-eating.

Laura merely hung up the phone, that room would remain empty all Sunday. It was indeed fortune that smiled on those from the Oxfordshire Police Station.


End file.
